


Questions

by Uzumakween



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumakween/pseuds/Uzumakween
Summary: Team Seven stops for the night. Sai has a surprising interest in sake. Naruto and Sakura are the only survivors, and decide to play a little game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >>Rated Explicit for the third chapter<<  
> This is my very first fic EVER! I'm so excited to get into writing, so let me know what you think down below :)

 “This spot should do!”

The team came to an abrupt stop at their Commander’s words. Sakura peered down between the branches to see a small clearing, covered in moss and seemingly flat enough to sleep. She let out a sigh of relief. Two days ago, Team 7 had been sent on mission to the Land of Tea, and Yamato had been relentless in their journey, hoping to reach their destination as fast as possible. They’d been running for ten full hours and her legs demanded some rest. On the tree next to her, Naruto stretched his arms ups and let out a yawn. “Captain Yamato, did we really need to bust our ass so much today? It’s not like we’re in a hurry…” Sakura sighed. It’s true they didn’t have to travel so fast, but going so far as questioning their leader’s orders… Behind her, Sai was silent, as usual.

Night beginning to fall upon the forest, the team swiftly jumped to the ground to set up camp. As Sakura unpacked her belongings, she looked up to see Naruto approaching her, bearing his usual stupid grin.

“So, Sakura-chan, are we cuddling tonight?” he asked, laying down his blanket next to hers.

“Naruto…” she growled, eyes flaming up. “You get away from me right now or I swear you will never get to taste ramen again!”

The blond-haired ninja jumped back at the sight of her fist, coated in chakra and ready to kill. He’d offered his nightly company every night now, and though he did not really expect her to accept, seeing her this mad always managed to terrify him. He grabbed his blanket and made his way back to between Sai and Yamato. She could hear him complain about Yamato’s choice not to build a Mokuton cabin, and she couldn’t help but to smile at his whining.

Sai took the initiative of lighting a small fire. Seeing as they only ate energy pills, Sakura was grateful for the warmth and comfort. After a while of sitting there, huddled in their respective blankets in exhausted silence, the young artist reached into his bag and pulled out a big, white porcelain bottle.

“So, does anyone want to drink?” he asked, smiling softly. “I read that it helps in bonding with new friends and boosts confidence. Naruto could help some, since his p…”

“Shut up, Sai!” Naruto screamed, cutting him off. Sakura chuckled, blushing slightly. Yamato sighed, rubbing his temples. “I guess I’ll allow it. You’ve earned a little fun and once we reach the town we’ll have to stay focused.” He was surprised Sai had even thought of bringing sake on a mission, and wondered how he had gotten a hold of such a quantity to begin with.

It wasn’t long before Sai gave out. He obviously had never had a drop of alcohol in Root, and it only took two glasses for him to fall over in the grass in a drunken sleep. Yamato also seemed to have a very low alcohol tolerance. Three glasses in, he had reached over to the nearest tree and started petting it, whispering what probably were dirty jokes to it and giggling like a child. Once he finally collapsed, his head against the trunk, Naruto brought over his blanket and tucked him in, not before stuffing the commander’s mouth with leaves. Sakura laughed at his harmless prank. She noticed her friend had barely touched his first drink.

“You don’t like sake?” she asked. He sighed and sat back down next to her.

“I don’t know, I had never had it before. Jiraiya never let me drink any when we visited hostels. He said only grown men could _appreciate its qualities_ , or something like that.” He glanced over at her. “How come you can drink so much? Isn’t that your fourth glass?”

Sakura shrugged. “Tsunade-sama usually brought me along in her wild nights out. She would force Shizune and I into drinking matches. I guess my body built up resistance in order to survive.”

Naruto laughed. “Jiraiya always said a woman who could hold her liquor was sexy. He might’ve been talking about old lady Tsunade, but you might’ve just inherited that as well, Sakura-chan!” The kunoichi felt her cheeks heat up. _Did he just say I was sexy?  Wait no, this heat in my face is probably the sake rising to my head. I need to slow down. Or he at least needs to catch up._

“Well, Naruto, if you’re not sure about the taste, you can just swallow it quickly! Pour it down your throat like this.” She demonstrated, finishing up her glass in one shot. The yellow-haired ninja gulped and stared at his glass. He had seen how messed up his master would get when he drank. But then again, Sakura was watching him. He brought the small glass up to his lips and poured its contents down his throat, the liquid sending up a warm feeling up his face. He coughed at the burning sensation and felt Sakura’s hand on his shoulder.

“That was great, Naruto!” She chuckled and put her own glass back onto the ground. They sat in silence for a moment. Sakura felt herself swaying softly and closed her eyes, enjoying the floating sensation.

Naruto burst her hazed bubble. “Say, I don’t want to go to bed yet. Do you want to play a game?” He half-expected her to grunt and dismiss him for being childish, but he was surprised to see a faint smile appear on her lips.

“Sure, why not?” she smirked. She was starting to feel a little light headed. Downing that last drink so fast hadn’t been such a good idea. “Whadd’ya have in mind?”

Naruto blushed. Not only had he not really thought of anything, expecting a negative answer, but his crush’s increasingly slurred speech reminded him he was still way behind her in terms of alcohol consumption. He reached for the sake bottle and took a swig directly from it, hoping she’d be impressed by the manly gesture. Her glossy eyes didn’t seem to notice.

“Well… hum, maybe we can play 20 questions?” he proposed, wiping his mouth on the side of his sleeve. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What are we, eight?”

“Hum… I’m sorry I hadn’t thought this through, Sakura-chan. I thought you’d blow me off” he admitted, scratching the back of his head with a sorry smile. She rubbed her eyes, still fighting the dizziness.

“Fine, I guess. Start.” She gave him a second to think before asking: “Z’it alive?”

“No.”

“Z’it food?”

“Hum…yeah…”

“Z’it ramen?”

Naruto didn’t answer. Sakura chuckled, looking over at her comrade. He really was adorably predictable.

“You suck, Naruto.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “My turn.”

Naruto noticed the faint glimmer of sadness in her eyes before she closed them again.

“Is it a person?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it Sasuke?”

She refused to answer, instead looking up at the stars above them, noticing the faint cloud of mist emitting from her lips as she exhaled. She felt Naruto move closer to her, the warmth of his leg pressing against the bare skin her skirt allowed. She rested her hand on his thigh, still fighting the sake-induced swaying.

“I think we both suck at this game, Sakura-chan” Naruto muttered, not daring to look at the kunoichi’s pale profile. He hesitantly rested his hand on hers. Sakura brought her gaze down, taking for an instant Naruto’s shaggy blond hair. She shifted her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry Naruto, I… didn’t mean to bring him up. He just… pops into my head, y’know.”

“I know.”

And with no more than these simple words, Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She was tired of being the one crying at every mention of their former teammate. She hated this feeling that griped her every time she pictured his dark figure walking away, one that she had failed, that her life would never be complete until she fixed him. She felt a squeeze from Naruto’s hand.

“Don’t cry, Sakura-chan! I’ll cheer you up, don’t worry!”

She wiped the tears from her eyes. Naruto now stood in front of her, copying that stupid Nice Guy pose Gai-sensei was always doing. He grabbed the sake bottle and, in two big gulps, downed what was left of its contents.

“Naruto, you don’t need to do…”

“I need to be on your level, Sakura-chan”, he interrupted. “This way we can both be drunk and laugh together!”

A smile crept through her lips. As much as he was being overly eager and would probably regret the quick drinking tomorrow, she appreciated his efforts to make her happy. Sakura examined the boy – the man – standing there, cheeks reddened by sake, white grin plastered on his face, and ignored the flutter forming in the depths of her stomach. _He really is something else._ She gathered her strength, managing to stand up alongside him without faltering visibly. She leaned towards him and rested a finger on his chest, balancing herself.

“Whadd’ya suggest then? How’ll you lift my mood?” she asked, fighting the slurring in her speech the best she could.

He scratched the back of his head, him too seeming to be increasingly off balance. She smirked, an idea floating into her mind. “How ‘bout we bring back your stupid game, but I get to ask whatever I want, and you have to answer. Yes or No questions.”

He hesitated. “Only if I can ask stuff too. To be fair, y’know.”

“That’s fine. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

They stood face to face, defiant smiles on their flushed faces. Sakura hooked her fingers under his shirt’s hem and dragged him a little further from the camp, as not to wake their teammates. She pulled Naruto down next to her, laying her back onto the cool grass.

“I’ll go first”, she said with a yawn. “Let me see… What was your most embarrassing moment?”

Naruto chuckled, burying his face in his hands. “You’ll think I’m disgusting, Sakura-chan.”

She punched his side lightly. “Aw come on, it’s the game!”

“Alright I…. Kakashi-sensei caught me masturbating during a mission night.” Sakura snapped her head towards Naruto. “I swear, I wasn’t thinking about, y’know, you or anything I was just… I don’t know, sometimes it just happens!”

Sakura looked away, blushing furiously. She had expected some stupid story of a prank gone wrong or maybe a public scolding from the Third... _Naruto did THAT right next to us, to me. Who knows how many times it’s happened?_

“It’s uh, it’s your turn” she mumbled. Naruto brought his hands to his chin, thinking.

“Did you ever have a crush on a sensei, Sakura-chan?”

She thought of her genin days. She had had an Iruka-sensei phase, while she was at the Academy. And then…

“Um, yeah, I really liked Kakashi-sensei. He’s mysterious and dreamy, y’know, even if he’s stupid sometimes…” She was cut off by Naruto eruptive laughter. “But hey you can’t tell anyone, you idiot!”

Naruto quieted down, still giggling a little. “Sakura-chan liked our sensei!” he teased. She punched his arm.

“I was twelve years old! Don’t tell me YOU never liked a sensei before!”. Naruto quieted down. Sakura barely heard him as he mumbled.

“Never. I was too in love with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy I could die. I actually love these two together.

“Never. I was too in love with you.”

Sakura’s heart skipped a beat. Naruto’s faint words seemed to sober her up, as the buzzing in her mind came to a halt.  “ _too in love with you.”_ She had figured out Naruto had a crush on her as soon as their Academy days. She had endured his tasteless pursuit all through their pre-teens. And these days, though his time with Jiraiya had allowed him to mature, she still had to brush aside some suggestive comments. She’d grown so accustomed to having Naruto around her, like a fly to swat away, that she’d never really thought of his infatuation as more than a childish crush.  
_“was”_  
A clench in her chest at the past tense. She thought of Sasuke and how her feelings for him had never stopped haunting her nights, scraping at her morale every day he didn’t return. She’d been holding on to this idealistic fantasy of a romance with the Uchiha for so long, it felt part of her identity. Sakura lulled her head towards her friend and considered his profile calmly gazing at the stars. _He was in love with me, and I was too busy chasing Sasuke to even notice. The only boy who truly loved me, I brushed aside._ She broke the silence.

“Can I ask you a second question?”

“Do I get to ask you two afterwards?” he replied, not looking away from the black sky above them.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then.”

Sakura shifted her whole body and laid on her side, allowing her to look at Naruto straight on. Her head felt heavy against her propped up hand, and her eyes blinked slowly, fighting off sleep.

“Why’d you never ask me out? I mean, in a non-stupid way.”

A chuckle escaped the blond ninja’s lips. He copied Sakura, bringing his body on its side to face her.

“Didn’t wan’to push you. ‘Specially after we saw Sasuke again and he bolted like an idiot. Figured you needed time.”

His answer made sense. She had been shaken up by their encounter at Orochimaru’s blown up lair. It had been the culmination of three years of waiting, looking out from the top of the village walls and crying into her pillows late at night. After that incident, her sadness had gained an element of anger, not only at Sasuke but also at her for not being _enough_ for him to come back to.

“Makes sense. I was a mess, after that” she replied, brushing a strand of hair out her face. “Maybe I would’ve needed to be cheered up, though.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. Naruto’s hair in the moonlight seemed to glow silver, and his blue eyes shone as his gaze met hers. She swallowed, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“My turn, Sakura-chan.” His free hand caressed the cool grass in front if him as he stared down, noticeably embarrassed. “Did you ever… It’s, y’know, because Kiba tells me about some things he’s done and Jiraiya-sensei dragged me through all his research and Shikamaru…”

“Naruto,” Sakura cut him off, “stop. I know where you’re going. And, well… no I haven’t.”

She could feel his breath on her face and swore she perceived some relief in his exhale. _It’s not as if I haven’t tried though._ She had been on a couple of dates with boys from the village in the last year or so. Most of them knew of her crush on Sasuke and had very obviously tried to show her that they were worth more that him, mostly by not-so-subtly showing off their jutsus or trying to act cool and mysterious. Most nights had closed with a peck on the cheek and a polite, half-hearted promise to see them again. There had been an evening with a cute envoy from Suna that had ended in a promising make out session; it had unfortunately been aborted when he’d gotten handsy over her dress and thus discovered exactly how hard the kunoichi could punch. “And you?”

“Hey, you said I’d get two turns!”

“I’m just returning it, idiot. So?”

Naruto looked back down at the grass. “No”, he simply mumbled.

Sakura was surprised to let out a breath. _Why are you relieved, you dummy? It’s not surprising this idiot’s never slept with anybody, he doesn’t exactly exude sex appeal._ “Next question? Hurry, I’m getting sleepy.”

The blond bit his lip reflexively. He scooted closer to Sakura until they were mere inches apart, breaths mingling in the cool air. His brows furrowed as he took on his most serious expression:

“Would you rather: Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei?”

Sakura’s eyes flew open for a split second before laughter won over her. Naruto soon followed, both of them holding on to the other as giggles shook their tired bodies.

“Kami, Naruto, why are you like this?” She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smiled. “I don’t know, I’d probably go for Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei reads all these pervy novels so he must be into weird stuff.” She blushed a furious shade of red as one last chuckle escaped her lips. “And I mean, Iruka-sensei would probably be very gentle and considerate, knowing him…” 

Comfortable silence fell upon the pair. Sakura watched Naruto toy with blades of grass between them, twisting them into little knots and ripping them out. Her sake buzz was nearly gone and had been replaced with plain exhaustion. Surrendering all thought, she inched towards Naruto, closing the distance between them. A strong arm reached around her shoulder while the other came to rest on her waist, as if her friend had been waiting for her to come to him. _Kami, he’s practically a furnace. Feels nice, though._ Sakura pressed her face into Naruto’s chest. He stroked her back gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. Somewhere in the distance, Yamato’s snore reminded them they weren’t alone under the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the smut is right around the chapter corner ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Sakura had been pressed together for a while, sleep slowly coming over their eyes, when Sakura felt a soft press where her friend’s chin had sat, followed by a barely-there squeeze of his arms around her. _A kiss. Naruto kissed me._ Before she could register the situation, an unknown force, one that probably had ben lurking in the shadows of her mind for a long time, took over Sakura. She tilted her head back, looking up at Naruto. Green eyes met blue; a silent wave crashed over them. Her lips brushed against his as she whispered:

“Do that again.”

Naruto cocked a blond eyebrow at her. “Are you sure?” he murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her hair.

“Don’t make me ask again, idiot.”

He didn’t disoblige. Sakura closed her eyes, and soft lips finally pressed against hers. Something seemed to click inside of her as she inhaled his scent, unaware she’d been holding her breath. Naruto cupped the back of her head, pulling her to him while gently deepening the kiss. She could tell he hadn’t done anything like this before, as a hesitant tongue poked at her lower lip, shyly asking for permission. Though she had kissed boys before, it felt…different with Naruto. No worrisome thought of _What’s his intention?_ or _Am I doing this right?_ circled her mind. Sakura melted into him, opening up to caress his tongue with hers. A faint moan escaped her friend’s lips, and strong hands slid to the small of her back, not daring to go any lower.  

Sakura could feel a flaming heat grow inside of her. She kissed Naruto more and more urgently, fingers digging in his shaggy blond hair. When he seemed hesitant to explore Sakura’s body, the kunoichi let go of his hair, grinned ah him and took matters into her own hands. She shifted her weight towards Naruto, effectively pushing him onto his back, and straddled the blond. Seeing his eyes flash open in surprise, she guided his hands onto her ass. She bent down to nibble at his jaw, whispering into his ear:

“Here. Don’t be shy.”

Her encouragement seemed to urge Naruto on. He squeezed her ass, pressing their nether regions together. It was Sakura’s turn to let out a soft moan into Naruto’s mouth. She could feel a hardening heat underneath her, and this proof of her friend’s lust spurred her on. She tried grinding her hips onto his, but only managed an awkward buck. _Kami, this isn’t as instinctive as I thought. Maybe if I move like this…_ She finally caught a rhythm, shifting her hips back and forth, feeling Naruto’s now _very_ hard length under his trousers. The blond had tilted his head back, his breath harsh and his cheeks flushed. Sakura was getting hotter too, her black shorts now a frustrating _and soaked_ barrier. She reached for Naruto’s jacket zipper and pulled it all the way down, running her hands up his muscular torso. _When did he get abs? And pecs?_ Naruto cut off her exploring by sitting up, shaking off his shirt in the process. He wrapped his arms around Sakura’s back to hold her up and brought his lips to her neck, kissing down to her collarbones.

“It’s no fair if I’m the only one taking things off, Sakura-chan…”

His sudden boldness surprised the pink haired kunoichi. She felt his fingers lifting the back of her shirt and lifted her arms, allowing him to lift the red top over her head. She suddenly felt exposed, the cool night air contrasting with her flushed skin. She had worn a basic training bra for the mission and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the unflattering garment. Naruto barely seemed to notice, bringing up his hands to her chest. He caressed her breasts through the fabric, marveling at her quickly-hardening nipples. Sakura, though embarrassed by his fascinated and innocent glare, couldn’t help but to grind harder onto his hips, sparks flying down from her chest to the growing wetness between her legs. When Naruto paused, one finger hesitantly hooked in her bra’s band, she urgently pulled it off over her head, seeking the warmth of direct contact. As expected, Naruto froze in innocent admiration at the sight of Sakura’s bare breasts.

“Don’t just stand there, you idiot. Do…something, I don’t know. It’s embarrassing.”

Naruto rubbed his thumbs over her pink nipples, swirling around the hard nubs. “Sakura-chan, you’re beautiful.”

Sakura didn’t get to retort before Naruto took her right nipple into his mouth, a loud moan rising from her throat and into the night air. Naruto’s tongue teased and sucked at her sensitive nubs, sending jolts of electricity down to where Sakura was still pressing hard against him. He switched to take care of her left side, and Sakura gripped at his hair, pulling him even closer to her chest. Her mind was growing foggy, desire clouding her thoughts.

“Naruto, please, I… I want you” she huffed, cupping his jaw and planting a wet kiss to his lips. “Just you.”

Naruto leaned forward, setting Sakura down on the grass to lay over her. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and placed his hand on her hip.

“Are you sure, Sakura-chan?”

“I am. I’ve never been so sure about anything before.”

Naruto planted a trail of light kisses between Sakura’s breasts and onto her stomach, eventually reaching right below her navel. She caressed his hair as he carefully unbuckled her flap skirt, running a teasing thumb over the crease between her legs. She lifted herself up a bit, allowing him to pull her black shorts down, revealing a thin black thong. Naruto grinned at her.

“Sexy underwear, Sakura-chan? On a mission?”

“They’re comfortable, you idiot.” She shimmied out of the skimpy garment and threw it to his mocking face. She instantly regretted her move, finding herself completely exposed in front of the boy. Never even in her toughest battles had she felt so vulnerable. She covered her mound of pink curls with her hands, looking away in embarrassment. “Anyway, why should I be the only one naked? It’s not fair.”

Naruto chuckled and stood up, removing his trousers and tossing them aside. Sakura noticed the surprisingly large tent in his boxer shorts, which were printed with frog heads. _That much hasn’t changed._ The blond laid back down on top of her, kissing her passionately. This time he allowed himself to be more adventurous, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth. As this teasing went on, Sakura lifted her hands to his sides, enjoying the feel of taunt muscles under her touch. She gasped when a finger ran up her wet folds. Naruto noticed the reaction and brought his finger back into her heat, teasing her entrance.

“Does this, huh, feel good, Sakura-chan?” he inquired, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. Sakura nodded and guided his hand upwards.

“It does, but here, feel…”

She was cut off by Naruto circling her clit with his finger. _Kami, he takes instructions well…_ Sakura closed her eyes in bliss as he kept moving his fingers up and down in her folds, occasionally coming to caress the sensitive nerve ending. She eventually felt a finger inch inside her entrance and a satisfied moan escaped her lips.

“Yes, Naruto-kun, just… keep going.”

He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, adding another when her whimpers begged him to. He couldn’t help but to stare at her beautiful figure, flushed and writhing under his touch.

“Sakura-chan, can I, well, can I try something?”

She nodded, still softly moaning as his fingers filled her. She felt his weight shift as the fingering stopped and opened her eyes, only to see him kissing the inside of her thigh. He hesitantly approached her and rested his lips above his still-buried fingers, kissing her clit. Sakura gasped, the teasing sensation sending jolts of pleasure down her legs. Naruto took this as approval and circled the nub with his tongue, resuming the pumping of his fingers. Sakura’s eyes rolled out of focus, her back arching in pleasure. _Fuck, this is… Wow I should’ve done this a while ago._ She moaned Naruto’s name as her hands tugged at his hair, grinding his mouth onto her. She felt her core tighten, a burning sensation growing in her loins. Her hips bucked more and more, in synch with Naruto’s ministrations.

“Naruto, I… fuck, it feels so good… don’t stop, please!”

He hummed in approval, sending a vibration up Sakura’s spine. She sensed she was tipping over the edge, her hips rocking faster and faster.

“Naruto I’m… I’m coming, fuck, Naru…!”

His name was the last thing on her tongue before everything went white, sharp pleasure shooting through her. Naruto held her hips down with both hands, tongue tasting her juices as she came. He caressed her thighs until she settled down. Sakura had tried pleasuring herself before, but never had it resulted in such bliss. She groaned, tugging at Naruto to come closer. He inched forward, covering her shivering body with his and the kunoichi kissed him hard, tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto stroked her sides, seemingly proud of himself. Sakura reached down to his boxers and poked at the bulge that had been nudging her thigh. She wrapped her hand around his length, slightly impressed at its girth. Naruto’s hiss of pleasure in her ear indicated she was on the right path. She pushed the band of the boxers down, exposing the pink head of his cock. She did her best to stroke him, though the lack of lubrication did make it a bit rough. Above her, Naruto was panting, pushing his groin into her hand.

“Sakura-chan, I’ve never done this so, um, it may not be so long... I, fuck, you don’t have to…”

Sakura understood, letting go of his cock to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Naruto shuffled his legs to throw the boxers aside. There they stood, completely exposed, panting and unsure how to proceed. Sakura broke the silence.

“Well do you, um, do you have protection?”

“I don’t… I didn’t really think this would happen.”

“I don’t think either of us did, you idiot. I don’t have a, um, a condom either.”

Naruto looked around, got up, and started walking back towards the camp, where Yamato and Sai still slept soundly.

“Naruto!” Sakura hissed. “Where the hell are you going?”

“Maybe Captain Yamato has one!” he replied in a loud whisper. He rummaged carefully through their commander’s bag before pulling out a small, shiny wrapping. He quickly toed his way back to Sakura.

“Captain Yamato sure is full of secrets” she sighed. “Now, huh, can you put it on or do you need help?”

She honestly had to real clue how to put on a condom correctly, but felt it was polite to offer. Tsunade had offered to _coach_ Sakura in the arts of pleasing a man but she had violently declined. _Maybe this is the part I should’ve heard about._ Naruto managed to roll the condom on, not without a little struggle but at least securely enough for it to hold on. At least she hoped.  

All the passionate confidence and lust Sakura had felt earlier had faded away, leaving place for… anxiety? Excitement? She didn’t know exactly what she was feeling, only certain she wanted Naruto and that he wanted her. The sense of vulnerability came crashing back down on her, and she gripped Naruto’s arm.

“Naruto, I’m a little nervous…”

He feathered her face with kisses. “Don’t” _nose_ “worry” _forehead_ “Sakura-chan” _temple_ “I’m” _cheekbone_ “nervous too” _chin._ He gazed into her eyes, a small smile curving his lips as he lined himself up with her entrance. Sakura reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers when she felt him press forward. Though her previous orgasm has loosened and lubricated her, she still felt a twinge when Naruto’s length entered her. He inched forward carefully, stretching her more and more. Once he was buried to the hilt, he rested to nip at Sakura’s collarbone.

“Are you okay, Sakura-chan?”

She exhaled slowly, adjusting herself to his width. “Yeah. Just…start slow, alright?”

He nodded and rocked his hips steadily, increasing the pace as she relaxed under him. Sakura gripped at his chest, the friction warming her insides in a new way.

“Naruto” she moaned, “harder, please…”

The blond shifted onto his knees, holding on to Sakura’s hips. His thrusts became more and more aggressive, rocking her body in time with his as a sheen of sweat formed all over him. This new rhythm drew a deep, harsh moan from Sakura’s throat as she closed her eyes in pleasure. They flew open when she felt Naruto’s thumb press against her clit, circling it in time with his thrusts.

“Sakura-chan, I’m not going to last very long so…”

The overwhelming sensation of his cock’s friction inside of her and of his hands on her clit drove her over the edge faster than she’d expected. An orgasm crashed through her, a strained scream escaping her body. Naruto bucked his hips, cock engulfed in her pulsing heat, before scrunching his face and slamming one last time into her. He collapsed atop her, caressing her soft hair and pressing breathless kisses to the corners of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulled him closer to keep her warm.

They laid there, breaths heaving in rhythm. The sweat between their chests quickly cooled, forcing them to pull away in search of clothes. She pulled her top over her head, foregoing the bra, and searched for her shorts. Beside her, Naruto seemed to have trouble pulling off the condom. He eventually succeeded and stood there, looking lost.

“What do I do with it, Sakura-chan? Do I just throw it into the forest?”

“Well yes, you idiot, it’s not like you can put it back in Yamato’s bag!”

The blond ninja unceremoniously tossed the open condom into the bushes, splashing pale cum onto the leaves.

“Maybe you should’ve tied it close” she sighed. “Oh well. Too late now.”

Once both had dressed themselves, they found each other sitting by the dying embers of the campfire. Naruto added a few sticks to it, reviving the flames. Sakura laid her hand on his thigh, squeezing to get his attention.

“Hey um, I’m glad I, well we, did this… I just… Thanks, I guess.” She looked to the ground, not knowing what to add. Naruto’s arm circled her shoulder, pulling her to his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Me too, Sakura-chan. You know, I’ve always wanted to um, well, tell you that…”

“I know, Naruto.”

He smiled fondly at her. She got up to fetch his bag near their teammates, laying his mat down next to hers.  
“Want to cuddle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing them realistically, being best friends AND virgins and all... Things aren't always 100% smooth ;) I'm really proud of this first work, but what did YOU think? Leave a comment and/or Kudos!


End file.
